Hearts
by FindMeBroken
Summary: Kiss me, she whispered and he obeyed. Miley.Jake ONESHOT


She was an average girl. Average height, average weight, average friends, average life. Wait, rewind. Life? No way.

Miley Stewart was the kind of girl who chose friends before boys or popularity. She was the good kind. The kind that hadn't been bought over by fashion magazines and what the "popular crowd" whispered about her as she passed by.

Hannah Montana was a famous pop star who was friends with famous people and wore designer clothes. She wasn't just caught up with tabloids, her face was on the front cover. She had a best friend that didn't exactly fit into the celebrity world, and she often chose the spotlight over her purple-haired pal.

Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana were complete opposites that led completely different lives. Except that every pop star has a heart. Whether it hasn't made an appearance in years or it's covered by glitz and glam, it's there. And Hannah Montana's heart was Miley Stewart.

"Hannah! Hannah! Hannah!" the crowd cheered her name as she prepared back stage.

She looked at Lola, her "good luck charm" and smiled, "Wish me luck."

Lola smiled, "You totally don't need it. But luck is a little purple monkey with wings that will always dance on top of your head and-."

Hannah stopped her short with a hissed, "Lola!"

"Too embarrassing?" Lola asked.

Hannah nodded vigorously.

Lola frowned, "Sorry." But then she smiled, "Good luck."

"Yeah, good luck Hannah," a familiar voice said.

As Hannah and Lola turned to look at the body attached to the voice, Lola's face became dreamy and Hannah smiled and said, "Jake Ryan, what a nice surprise!" But inside she was screaming.

"Well, I couldn't miss my favorite pop star's last concert before I leave for Romania!" Jake smiled.

Hannah remembered back to earlier that day, when she was still Miley, and Jake had kissed her, then said he was leaving for Romania that night.

"That's great!" Hannah smiled broadly, then waved and started to head out to the stage, but first turned back and gave Lola a warning look.

—HM—

"Fade to black/Show the names/Play that happy song"

Hannah took a deep breath and smiled at her fans. She waved and ran off stage to where Lola and Jake were waiting.

"You were great Mil-I mean Hannah!" Lola yelled.

Hannah, who was still taking short, shallow breaths, smiled and hugged her best friend.

"So what does Jake Ryan have to say about the show?" Hannah asked.

"It was good. But can I ask you just one question?" Jake said.

Hannah shrugged, "Anything."

"Who was that song about?" Jake said with a small smirk playing on his lips.

Hannah gave Lola a horrified glance and then looked back at Jake, "I wrote it about my ex-boyfriend. It's no biggy."

"Oh, come on. Any guy that gives up Hannah Montana must be out of his mind. What's his name?" Jake said with the smirk becoming much more obvious.

"Bob." Hannah answered quickly and then cringed.

Jake laughed, "Come on, Hannah. Just tell me who it is. Is he famous? Or just a regular guy? Cause it's cool either way."

"His name's, uh, Oliver. Oliver Oken." Hannah said nervously then looked at Lola who was trying not to laugh.

Jake wasn't even trying to hold it in. He let the laughs spill. But when he caught Hannah's glare he immediately stopped.

"Uh, um, sorry," he said, slightly embarrassed, "It's just, I know Oliver Oken, and he's always trying to become friends with me. I thought he was dork but I guess if he dated Hannah Montana he must be pretty cool. Unless he broke up with you." Jake looked at Hannah questioningly.

"No, no, I broke up with him. There was, uh, some complications in our relationship." Hannah sputtered out.

"You know," Jake whispered, "Oliver is friends with that Miley girl I told you about. Maybe you met her while Oken and you were dating."

Hannah smiled and mumbled, "Oh, you have no idea."

"What?" Jake asked.

"Nothing, nothing. Listen, I gotta go get changed and ready to go home, so I'll meet you out here in ten." She nodded, answering for him, and walked into her changing room.

"So, Jake, what's it like going to regular school?" Lola asked.

"It's kind of cool. I mean, the groupies get annoying, but there's one reason why I stay. One reason why I'd never leave." Jake gushed.

"And what's that?" Lola asked suspiciously.

"A girl. Her name's Miley. She's the only girl that doesn't follow me around, or think of me as some trophy. That's why I like her so much. And it was cool to find out that she likes me too. We're together now." Jake said, and then realized what he was saying and who he was saying it too, "Oh, sorry. I don't usually spill all of this stuff to strangers."

Lola laughed, "Oh please, we're not strangers. Remember? I'm home schooled in Canada where the moose are."

Jake smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I remember."

He then put his hands behind his head like antlers but instantly brought them down and looked around for paparazzi before putting them back up again, making Lola laugh harder than she'd laughed in awhile.

—HM—

"Okay, I'm ready. Who wants to go for a walk?" Hannah asked as she exited her dressing room.

"Whoa!" Jake whispered as he caught a site of Hannah in her new outfit. She had put on black tight fitting jeans and a red tank top that clung tightly to her gorgeous figure with a black cardigan over it.

Just then the "Hannah phone" rang. Hannah put up her pointer finger as if to say "one minute" and she opened her phone, "Hello?…Oh, hi Hilary…No, no I won't be able to attend the lunch but I promise to be there for the dinner…With a date. Yes, yes. I know…Okay, well talk to you later. Oh, and say 'hi' to Hayley for me…Bye." Hannah hung up the phone and smiled at Jake and Lola.

"Sorry about that. Hilary Duff was just confirming her guest list for her birthday." Hannah smiled again and led the way out the door to the cool night air.

"So, uh, what do you guys wanna do before we send Jake off to Romania?" Hannah asked, turning around in a circle and lifting her arms as if to be pointing out places to go in the city.

Jake laughed, "How about we just get some pizza?"

Hannah and Lola agreed and they headed off to the nearest pizza place.

—HM—

An hour later the three finished with their pizza and were just sitting and talking when Lola's phone rang.

"Hello?…Oh hey Dad…Yeah, I can be home soon…Okay, bye." She hung up the phone and looked apologetically at Hannah, "Sorry, I'll go catch a cab."

Hannah stood up and hugged her best friend then watched her get safely into a taxi and drive off.

"So Jake? You wanna go walk around Malibu or something?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, sure. My flight leaves in about two hours so I got time." He smiled and stood, throwing a few bills on the table and they left.

—HM—

"Is your favorite movie seriously Titanic?" Hannah laughed.

Jake nodded shyly.

Hannah smiled, "You are such a sap."

Jake fake pouted and Hannah playfully hit his arm. Jake caught her hand and they stopped in the middle of the sidewalk just looking into each other's eyes.

Hannah was thinking, 'No, no. He can't kiss me. He's supposed to like the other me. He can't cheat on the other me.'

And Jake was thinking similar thoughts, 'What am I doing? I can't cheat on Miley. But Hannah is just so perfect, and oddly, so much like Miley.'

But then something caught his eye.

"Uh, Hannah…" Jake said before reaching forward and taking a tendril of brunette hair in between his fingers and pulling.

"Ow!" Hannah cried.

"Wait a second…" Jake said as a realization hit him. He grabbed a piece of blonde hair and pulled, getting no reaction from a silent Hannah. He pulled a little harder and the wig slipped off.

"Miley?" Jake whispered.

Miley nodded and wiped away her make up.

Jake started to laugh, "Oh my god! You're Hannah Montana. I love this! Just wait until the press finds out."

"No, Jake!" Miley exclaimed, "The press can't find out. Remember how you said that sometimes you just wanted a normal life? Well, I have that. And I don't want to give it up. Not yet."

"Yeah," Jake nodded, "I get it. But I still have one question. Who am I gonna date? You? Or Hannah? I mean, it would be cool to date you, because that's who I liked first, and I guess that's who I really do like, but would me and you as Jake Ryan and Hannah Montana date?"

"Uh…" Miley was a little confused herself, "I say we date as Jake and Miley, and Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan are just close friends that do everything together. Because I really don't want you going to events with other women." Miley got a disgusted look on her face and Jake laughed.

Suddenly they were silent and their eyes met.

"Kiss me," she whispered and he obeyed.


End file.
